"Aftermath: Wheel of Misfortune" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
15:00 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> -- START -- 15:01 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *screen flashes to Chef Hatchet sitting on a large sofa on the Studio Drama Aftermath Show stage as audience begins to cheer wildly* 15:01 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Thank you, thank you all! 15:01 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Welcome to the Studio Drama Aftermath Show. I'm your host, Chef Hatchet, and I'm thrilled to be here with y'all tonight. :D 15:01 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> I: *pops out from behind the sofa* You're unusually happy for someone that said they hated their job last week! 15:02 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience laughs* 15:02 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: That's because tonight is Studio Drama's final aftermath, meaning I'll never have to host one of these segments again. >.> 15:02 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience awwws* 15:02 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: AND WHY ARE YOU BEHIND THE SOFA, MAGGOT?! 15:03 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> I: :| 15:03 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> I: Okay, heh-heh, well, I'll just be over there! *cartwheels to the peanut gallery* 15:03 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *reads cue card* Tonight, we'll be interviewing the last six castmates to leave Studio Drama. 15:03 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: It's the show's cuddliest brickhouse DJ, followed by grim and grimmer Gwen and Heather, Harold... 15:04 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: ... then Justin and Courtney, but first let's bring out contestant one: DJ!!! 15:04 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience cheers* 15:04 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: *claps* 15:04 <+Geoff|> *claps* 15:05 <+Geoff|> :D 15:05 <+Bridgette> *clapping* 15:05 <@Katie|> *claps* 15:05 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: *burps* 15:06 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: Hey, y'all! 15:06 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: *sits* 15:06 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: It's good to have you here, DJ. 15:06 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: In our last aftermath show ever! And you're the first guest. *sigh* 15:07 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Question number one... 15:07 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: What is it like dating Beth? Does she really smell? 15:07 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: Not at all, Chef >.> 15:07 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Surely there must be some juicy details you can tell us about. 15:07 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: Well, I think Beth's the nicest and prettiest girl ive dated 15:08 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: So that must mean that she's your first girlfriend then. 15:08 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: .... 15:08 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Seeing as how you are about as interesting as bread, let's move onto the second question. 15:08 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Do you ever feel angry that you were such a failure as to not make it to the final two of Studio Drama? :s 15:09 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: Well I definitely wanted to win, but I'm just glad i had the experience 15:09 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: Im proud ofv how far i made it 15:09 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: *claps* Woo, go, DJ! :D 15:09 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Now it's now time to bring out a special treat, sent to us from Chris back on the Studio Drama film lot! 15:09 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: >:D 15:10 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *pushes in a large wheel* 15:10 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Castmates that were booted off from Studio Drama after our last aftermath must endure one challenge from the Wheel of Misfortune. 15:10 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Starting with... DJ! 15:10 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: :| 15:11 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *spins the wheel* Your challenge is: the Marshmallow Wax of Doom! 15:11 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Chris 'parently had some marshmallows left over from last season, so we're going to wax your entire face with it. 15:11 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: WHAT?!! 15:11 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *straps DJ down to the sofa and hands Chef a bowl of smoking, melted marshmallows* 15:12 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Don't worry DJ, this will only hurt a little bit. *evil snicker* 15:12 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: U-UH 15:12 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: CA-CANT WE DO SOMETHING ELSE? 15:12 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: No. 15:12 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *pours the melted marshmallows all over DJ's face* 15:13 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 15:13 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: Ooooooo, can I be next? :D 15:13 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: Heh, that looks delicious! 15:13 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> D: *runs off screaming* 15:14 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: With Cuddly McHuggles off the sofa, it's time to welcome our next guest. 15:14 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Our next castmate started out as a fan favorite, until things got, uh... complicated. 15:14 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Even though most people took Gwen's side in the break-up with Trent, Justin convinced everyone on set that Gwen got Trent booted off. 15:14 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: So here she is, Miss Goth Heartbreaker herself, GWEN! 15:14 <+Geoff|> YEAH GWEN!! :D 15:15 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Hey, guys! 15:15 <+Bridgette> *clapping* 15:15 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Gwen, please take a seat on the sofa in front of me so we can address the elephant in the room. 15:15 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *screen flashes over to an elephant standing by the wheel* 15:15 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Not that one. 15:16 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *screen flashes back* 15:16 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: There is ONE QUESTION that everyone is ACHING to know about. 15:16 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: About my great run this season? :) 15:16 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: No. It's about Trent. 15:17 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Ugh. :s 15:17 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: I was rootin' for you, Gwen, and I'm a pretty tough guy. 15:17 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: How did it feel to be manipulated by Justin? 15:17 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Justin? He didn't manipulate me! 15:17 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: He just lied to the others, and somehow they were gullible enough to believe him. 15:18 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Is it true that you're dating Duncan? 15:18 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: What?! 15:18 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: No! Duncan and I are just friends. 15:18 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Or more than that? :@ 15:19 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Maybe you should ask him that. 15:19 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Oh wait, he's not here! :) 15:19 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Ain't that something... heh heh... 15:19 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: If you don't wanna answer questions about Duncan, I guess we'll just skip straight to the wheel! 15:20 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *spins wheel* 15:20 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: And your challenge is... X-Treme Paintball! *takes out a paintball gun, begins shooting Gwen repeatedly until she runs offstage* 15:20 <@Trent|> Okay, QUIT IT. 15:20 * Trent| stands up. 15:21 <@Trent|> I'm sick of everyone giving Gwen a hard tims. 15:21 <@Trent|> Look. 15:21 <@Trent|> I know it was a little suspicious that she broke up with me and then kissed Duncan. 15:21 <@Trent|> But I was being a jerk. 15:22 <@Trent|> Even though Duncan... isn't really my favorite person. 15:22 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: :o 15:22 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: :) 15:22 <@Trent|> It's not fair to bash Gwen like this. 15:23 <@Trent|> Her personal life is her personal life. 15:23 <@Trent|> So... 15:23 <@Trent|> Yeah. :| 15:23 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *takes out a tissue* :( 15:24 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> L: Home boy is right! 15:24 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: *walks back onto the stage* Wow, thanks Trent. 15:24 <@Trent|> Gwen, you... heard all that? 15:24 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Yeah. No thanks to Chef. >.> 15:25 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *hides paintball gun* :s 15:25 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: I know things are weird right now, but you're a great guy, Trent. 15:25 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: I'm sure you'll find the girl for you one day. 15:25 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: And well, I'm sorry I couldn't be her. 15:26 <@Katie|> Awww! 15:26 <@Trent|> Sure thing, Gwen. 15:26 <+Harold|Tyler> T: I'm bored. :@ 15:26 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: You want drama? Heh heh... let's introduce contestant number three! 15:27 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *scary music plays* HEATHER! 15:27 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: BOO. :@ 15:27 <@Katie|> Booo. 15:27 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience boos* 15:28 <@Trent|> Aw, NO. 15:28 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: Not Heather! 15:28 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *TV screen pulls down* 15:28 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: In season one, Heather played a pretty nasty game. Knowin' that Gwen liked Trent, she stole him from right under her fingers, formed an alliance with Katie and Lindsay to kick off the other Gophers, locked Gwen in a fridge, read 'er diary out loud to everyone, cheated Lindsay out of the game... 15:29 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: It would be easier to list of all the things she DIDN'T do. 15:29 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Uh... 15:29 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Please welcome Heather! 15:29 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience boos again* 15:30 * Heather13 walks out, adjusting her caveman wig, and sits down on sofa grouchily. 15:30 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Heather. Welcome to the Studio Drama Aftermath Show. How was your trip here? 15:30 <@Heather13> Your limo smelled like barf. 15:31 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: It's my new cologne actually. 15:31 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Before we ask you any questions, we're going to spin the Wheel of Misfortune! 15:31 <@Heather13> The what? >.> 15:31 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *spins wheel* 15:31 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: And Heather has selected... 15:32 <@Heather13> Oh, PUH-LEEZ. 15:32 <@Heather13> A big scary wheel full of gross and dangerous stunts? 15:32 <@Heather13> *sarcastically* I'm SO terrified. 15:32 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Like I was saying, Heather's selected Truth or Electrocution! Bring out the electric chair. >:D 15:32 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *wheels in electric chair* 15:33 <@Heather13> :o 15:33 <@Heather13> Wait! I am NOT sitting in that. 15:33 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *walks over to Heather and picks her up* 15:33 <@Heather13> Put me DOWN! 15:34 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *straps her into the chair* 15:34 * Heather13 struggles to release herself from the chair. 15:34 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Heather, if you fail to tell the truth at any point in time during your interview, you will be harshly zapped by this chair. 15:34 <@Heather13> Whatever. I have nothing to lie about anyway. 15:34 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Question one! Before you were voted off, you formed a pact with Leshawna and buried the hatchet. Did you mean what you said? 15:35 <@Heather13> FRIENDS? 15:35 <@Heather13> As if. Friends don't mean anything. 15:35 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> L: :@ 15:35 * Heather13 is electrocuted. 15:35 <@Heather13> OW!!! 15:36 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 15:36 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> L: Awww. 15:36 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> *audience claps* 15:36 <@Katie|> *claps* 15:37 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Question two! 15:37 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Last season, you got Beth voted out of the game after manipulating her. Do you think she's as dumb as she looks? 15:37 * Heather13 stifles a laugh. 15:37 <@Heather13> BETH? Obviously! 15:37 <@Heather13> *is electrocuted* Aaahhh!!! 15:38 * Trent| laughs so hard that tears of joy emit from his eyes. 15:38 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> B: *laughs* 15:38 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: Yeeeeeeeah, shock her again! 15:38 <@Heather13> This chair is totally rigged! 15:38 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Well maybe if you'd tell the truth, it wouldn't hurt so much! 15:38 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Last question. Lindsay and Duncan are this season's finalists. Do you think Lindsay could be a threat? 15:39 <@Heather13> LINDSAY? Absolutely NOT! 15:39 <@Heather13> *is electrocuted* AAAHHH!!! 15:39 <@Katie|> *giggles* 15:39 <+Harold|Tyler> T: This is priceless! 15:40 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *unstraps Heather* See? That wasn't so bad! Spin the wheel, intern! 15:40 <@Heather13> Again? 15:40 <@Heather13> But I just went! 15:40 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: I know, but we need to keep the ratings up or I won't get my spa trip. 15:40 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: ... Heather has selected the Beehive Queen Bee Torture! 15:41 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *throws a beehive in Heather's wig* 15:41 <@Heather13> O_O 15:41 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 15:41 * Heather13 runs offstage, swatting at her wig. 15:42 <@Katie|> *laughs* 15:42 <+Harold|Tyler> H: *struts his stuff onto the stage* 15:42 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: HAROLD. You were supposed to wait for your cue to come on. 15:42 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Why are you here? >.> 15:42 <+Harold|Tyler> H: Uh because I was born! 15:43 <+Harold|Tyler> H: Through reproduction, like every other human... Duh. 15:43 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *sigh* Fine, let's start the interview. 15:43 <+Harold|Tyler> H: *sits down on the sofa* 15:43 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: So you and Heather. 15:44 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: You guys still friends? <.< 15:44 <+Harold|Tyler> H: No way! 15:44 <+Harold|Tyler> H: At first I liked her, but then I found out how bossy she is. 15:44 <+Harold|Tyler> H: Plus I've had an extreme fear of bald people ever since I was a kid. 15:44 <+Harold|Tyler> H: I like people that are honest and straight-up! Like Noah. :) 15:45 <+Noah|> Because we've obviously always been friends. -_- 15:45 <+Harold|Tyler> H: Hey, missed you too pal! :) @Noah 15:45 <@Katie|> Ooh did you miss me? @Harold 15:45 <+Harold|Tyler> H: I sure did Less Attractive Sadie. :D 15:46 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: YOU KNOW WHAT! I don't wanna do this part of the interview anymore. 15:46 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Let's just spin the Wheel of Misfortune. 15:46 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *spins wheel* 15:46 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: And Harold has selected... Turtle Puckshots! 15:46 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *pushes Harold in front of a hockey net* 15:47 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Tonight, we'll be playin' a game of shootout... with these angry, flesh-eatin' snapping turtles indigenous t- ah, who cares? 15:47 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Just watch out for the kiwis! 15:47 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *begins firing turtles at Harold* 15:47 <+Harold|Tyler> Wait, how does this game wo-- OUCH THERE ALL OVER ME. 15:47 <+Harold|Tyler> AAAAAH! 15:48 * Harold|Tyler runs around stage 15:48 <+Courtney|Sadie> S: :o 15:48 * Chef|Izzy|Justin watches as Harold runs offstage. 15:48 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Finally, the last two losers to get kicked off, it's Justin and Courtney. 15:48 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *arrives onstage angrily as scary music plays* 15:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: :@ 15:49 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Take a seat, you two. 15:49 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I'd like to sit as FAR AWAY from GWEN as POSSIBLE. 15:49 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> G: *Gulp* 15:50 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: So, Justin... 15:50 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Last season, your approach to the game was not very strategic. 15:50 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: In fact, all you did was look beautiful all the time. 15:50 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Justin: I sure did, Chef. ;) 15:50 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Yeah... :$ 15:51 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *snaps out of it* 15:51 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, PRETTY BOY. :@ 15:51 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Are you proud of the way you played the game? 15:51 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Justin: Wow, Chef. 15:52 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Justin: That's sort of a hard question. 15:52 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Justin: Can we go back to the part where you told me I was beautiful? 15:52 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: *shoves Justin off the sofa* Ugh! 15:52 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: Forget him! When is it my turn? 15:52 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Not yet, Courtney. :@ 15:53 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: But I have a LOT to say! 15:53 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: I've been waiting for a chance to speak my mind. 15:53 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: It seems like no one on this show ever listens to me-- 15:53 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: LOOK OUT! 15:54 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *watches in horror as the Lame-o-sine crashes through the aftermath set* 15:54 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: :o 15:54 <@Heather13> O_O 15:54 <@Trent|> Whoa! 15:55 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: *steps out of Lame-o-sine* Uh, oops. 15:55 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: Calling all ex-Studio Drama castmates! Step into the vehicle. 15:55 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: WHAT? But I thought Studio Drama was over! 15:55 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> Intern: Chris wants them all back for a final challenge. You too, Chef. 15:55 <@Trent|> Wait, the other losers don't come with us? :| 15:56 <+Harold|Tyler> T: Awwww. :( 15:56 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: Yeah, I'm a loser! 15:56 <@Inter|Owen|Gwen> O: I wanna come too! 15:56 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: *grumbles, steps into Lame-o-sine* Should've made it into the season then! 15:57 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: LET'S GO MAGGOTS. 15:57 <+Geoff|> Wooooo! 15:57 <+Geoff|> Finale party! 15:57 <+Geoff|> :D 15:58 <+Beth|DJ|Leshawna> L: WOOOOOOHOOOO 15:58 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: And that's all for tonight's aftermath. What will happen next time on Studio Drama, and which one of these scum-suckin' lunatics will win the one million dollar prize? 15:58 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Is it Duncan? Lindsay? Maybe even Chef. :D 15:58 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: ... it ain't gon' be Chef. :-/ 15:59 <+Harold|Tyler> H: *Still has a tutle biting his ear* Owwie! 15:59 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: Find out next time, right here on... 15:59 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> Chef: STUDIO DRAMA!!! 15:59 <+Courtney|Sadie> C: WAIT! I didn't get my interview! 16:00 <@Chef|Izzy|Justin> -- END -- A A A